


Sombra's Secret Slut Stream

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Sombra hosts a special stream in a seedy corn of the darkest webs for her loyal followers who so dutifully helped her with her hacker ventures. Hijinks assume in four parts.





	1. Sombra x Widowmaker

The screen flickers on. The little window into the stream is fizzy at first, but as prompts run in the background around the screened area, the speed picks up. A splash screen shows, the skull of a certain hacker as the preshow begins. Some sort of muffled tune plays as the program prepares to receive the first transmission of packets from the infamous hacker. What would she do for this inaugural rewards stream? So secretive, only a select few knew of Sombra’s stream, and even then it was hosted on the deep web through a series of proxies so elaborate, not a soul could ever trace her.

\---

“Greetings.” Sombra spoke into the microphone. The camera light blinked. She was in a dark room, illuminated only by the glow of the computer screen she sat in front of. A big grin filled the screen, her bright eyes looking forward at the screen, a reflection of a running chat room reflected in her eyes. “Buenos noches, seniors y senoritas. Como estas?” She smirked, puckering her lips as she idly scrolled through the chat. “You are all the select few who have earned the prize of this stream. Yes, yes, you all are truly my greatest fans, and my most important assets. I am honored to call all of you friends. “ She winked at the camera, slinking back in her roller chair. As she rolled back, it became pretty clear she was just dressed in her coat and her stockings, a bit of her dark rear peaking out.

As the seat rolled backwards, light after light dotted the path. The whole room followed and obeyed Sombra, lights turning on as she went, cameras and microphones swinging on automated robotic arms, swiveling and twisted to follow the chaotic hacker wherever she went. Monitors behind her blinked on, showing countless videos playing in the background. Each one's picture was distorted and hard to keep track of with the weird glitch filter playing over them, but each it was clear that each video showed someone in a compromised situation. Politicians, members of Overwatch, all sorts all doing the down and dirty with various partners.

“As you can see, my collection of blackmail is immense.” She grinned, adjusting her coat lightly, almost letting a breast sneak out from the rim of her jacket. “I could have anyone in the world I want, and especially any member of Overwatch I wanted. Heh, I’ve been paying close attention to all of your comments.” She said, pulling up a hologram, scrolling through a few dozen comments before settling on one. “Tracer’s ass is so fat, I could DIE in it.” She snickered, scrolling past it. “Mei is clearly the best waifu. Chub is best.” Scroll. “Mercy is like a milf from heaven.” “I wanna suck Widowmaker’s dick, holy shit. And so on, and so on.” Sombra snaps her fingers, and the holograms click away. “You all get the idea, I’m sure? Clearly, the best way to the hearts of you; my fans, is through the head that does less thinking, no?”

Sombra turns to the side, the camera perfectly following to show the spotlight shining down on a completely naked Widowmaker. The pale skinned beauty stares right on past them, even if her body visibly braced for the unblinking eyes of the cameras. The hacker is quickly upon her, groping Widowmaker from tits to girlcock to ass in the matter of a few seconds. “And here we have our first sampler. Don’t worry, if she refused I wasn’t about to ruin one of my comrades. Widowmaker here has been a good friend, and agreed that this would be fun, especially after she saw that video I caught of her. Wow chica, you masturbate to some crazy shit.” She prods Widowmaker teasingly.

“Let’s just get this over with.” She rolls her eyes, clearly trying to ignore that her cock was still getting hard despite her clear efforts to be apathetic to the whole thing.

“Of course, of course. First, we should get you something to smile about.” Sombra grins, shedding her coat. She poses for a parade of cameras that bask in the glow of her body. Every angle of her mocha skin, every breast bounce, cock wiggle, ass jiggle was captured from a new direction and transmitted to a waiting audience. There were even a few omnidirectional cameras transmitting a wild VR experience to some few.

She skidded to her knees. Quickly, she pressed her lips against Widowmaker’s pale cock. “Boop.” Sombra hums, opening her lips to let the head of her cock inside her wet mouth. The punk girl settles to work with the cock resting on her tongue. Firstly she wets the whole shaft, running her wet tongue over the length, stably running her mouth forward then backwards. The purple cock shimmers with a fresh coat of wetness.

“Mmm.” Widowmaker gasps contently, resting her hand on the back of Sombra’s head. With a sturdy thrust, she pummels her cock the rest of the way down Sombra’s throat. The hacker huffs, gagging for a bit before regaining her composure. Her hands grip down harshly around Widowmaker’s hips and keep's steady on the path. She slides slickly back and forth, preparing for each of Widowmaker’s cruel little thrusts like waves from the ocean. She slides over and over, cameras whirling around them, that VR Camera rising up underneath Sombra’s head, giving a few angles from which to watch either her head flying back and forth, or her tits wobbling, or a really cool and interesting floor.

Without a warning beyond a gasp in the middle of it, Widowmaker came. Her splooge flowed out, which seemed to please Sombra. “Careful, these cameras cost someone lots of money.” She says, catching a few extra sprays of cum before they landed on one of the lenses. “There we go, you sure came a lot~”

“Well, you did want me to get excited, non?” Widowmaker smiled down at the hyper little hacker, patting the punk hair-do from the shaved bit to her wild set of bangs.

Carefully, Sombra rose up from her knees back onto her seat. She pointed at her cock, a single purple stud near the head. “Well, return my favor, and let’s give everyone a show. Oh, and by the way-“ She turns her head to the nearest camera, the rest whirring around quickly, hovering around Sombra as she gave her announcement. “To those of you still with a load to blow, I’d advise you to keep it in for just a bit longer. Patience amigos, we still have the big one to get to. After Widowmaker, I have an especially popular girl to give a once over to. It’s a streaming crossover you won’t wanna miss.” She winked, blew a kiss to her legions of fans watching over the illegal web, and swung back on her seat, scooping up Widowmaker in her collision.

The assassin regained her composure, climbing out of Sombra’s lap and spreading her legs. The cameras rode with them, zooming in on Widowmaker’s ass without a hint of shame. They were just code and algorithms, hunting for the perfect shot no human could hope to capture. Widowmaker slid herself against Sombra, her cock pressed against Sombra’s, a spittle line of left over cum connecting them for a moment. The assassin lowered her ass till Sombra’s cock was nearly in. Widowmaker almost seemed nervous, her steadiness coming back to her face with a sultry grin. Still, she nibbled on her lips the whole time she slid Sombra’s cock in. The hacker just smirked, sitting back in her seat.

Soon Widowmaker was riding Sombra’s cock hard and fast, as most who climb on top of a cock tend to do. The pair gasped in tandem, their lips locking between heated thrusts. Widowmaker clung to her habit of sliding her teeth back and forth against her plump lips, while Sombra just watched with wide wild eyes, eyes hungry for every curve of Widowmaker. Her hands were wild, sliding up and down over Widowmaker’s body like it was the first time she ever touched someone. Her hands were glued to her breasts, eager to get every way you could squeeze a tit done and explored. Fingers squeezing down around her nipples, and then soon giving each a cold hearted twist, making Widowmaker moan out with her head hanging back as her plump hips rode back and forth against Sombra’s length. The hacker leaning forward and suckled harshly on Widowmaker’s neck, her teeth taking over when her lips grew tired.

Hungrily they kept going. Widowmaker’s cock was still leaking, and Sombra’s hands found that entertaining and tried to pump her for more. Desperately, her hands wrapped together and jerked off Widowmaker’s own huge cock, Widowmaker humping and down all the harder with the reward she was given. A fresh trail of cum oozed, and the assassin came again. Sombra soon joined her, her hands locking around Widowmaker’s shoulders and forcing her harshly down into the hacker’s lap. The pair sat together, gasping wildly, recovering from all their wildness, kissing when their faces got too close to the other.


	2. Sombra x Popular Girls

There was a quick break, the stream only going down for fifteen minutes. Just long enough for some behind the scenes fixing around. When the feed went back up, the place was freshened up, and Sombra’s hair was combed and her outfit put back on, that is to say her exhibitionist outfit. Just her coat, loose enough so hints of her tits beneath could be seen, her bulge making a tent in the front of her attire. She curled up in the comfy nest of her rolling computer seat, grinning at the camera with a coy little wave.

“I’ve considered starting let’s plays, DickSniffer99.” Sombra said, her eyes illuminated under the glow of the computer monitors she scanned. “I just don’t really know what I would play, and I’d hate to think that people are only coming because I might be showing skin in my facecams.” Sombra shrugs. “Besides, let’s plays before the facecams will always be the best, in my opinion.” She grinned, turning her eyes back to the camera away from the screen to the left. Her mood snapped, and she became much more ready to present and less casual.

“Anyways, it is time for round 2!” She grinned, the wall of monitors behind her turning into a million screens, all combining to form a massive ROUND 2 sign, only a few monitors breaking away to show ROUND 2 in their own tiny square confines. “Before the stream started, I asked all of you, my loyal followers, which chica you wanted to see be ruined. Well, here we are, and the poll has come to a finish. Now, imagine my surprise when it turned out the winner was…” She gestured to the wall of monitors. Instantly, they split down the middle, one half showing Tracer, and the other Mercy. “A tie!!!” She gasped, really playing up her faux surprise. “Now normally, I’d do some sort of tie breaker, so as to make things easier for me, however, I decided that for once I was going to go the extra mile and really get the fans what they wanted. If you guys want Tracer and Mercy equally bad, then I’ll fuck ‘em up equally, and at the same time. Behold~” She gestured to the side, the cameras twisting quickly.

The floor tiles moved to the side, revealing a trapdoor in the floor. Rising from the gap was a platform, coming to the surface with a barrage of lights shining down on it and up from it.

Standing so close their asses squished, Tracer and Mercy stood nude, both a little embarrassed, Tracer trying to cover up her hardening dick, and Mercy not trying to do the same with herself, opting instead to grope her breasts to hide her nipples, her huge squishy tits wobbling in her grip. Sombra made trumpets sounds as the speakers played a fanfare of rising snares, snapping into a crescendo and ending in a triumphant cymbal. “Behold~ The winners of the best girl popularity poll~”

“Bugger, this is worse than I thought…” Tracer mumbled, unaware how powerful the microphones hovering near her were.

“Don’t worry. Let’s just get this over with, and maybe have a little fun…” Mercy said, turning her head to looking over at Tracer. “This should be nice and easy.”

“Now, how to make these putas bend over for-“ Sombra paused, her ear piece acting up. “Huh… The poll was actually just Tracer?... But I got a screenshot of Tracer Mercy- Oh, late votes? Er, well, I can’t just get rid of one of them… Alright, alright, I get it, I get it.” Sombra stopped the conversation with her piece, turning back to one of the cameras. “Well, turns out we actually had a winner, which means to me that there is only one way to treat this; a pecking order.” Sombra turned in her seat, staring over at the duo of girls as the spotlight illuminated them. They were clearly well prepared for the show, with a thin bit of makeup, their hair combed and attended to, and even a little body oil. Mercy moved her hands to the side to show she had a really small pair of cross pasties on her nipples, and Tracer had a little British flag tape over her slit.

“For your entertainment…” Sombra said. “Tracer, you are the actual winner of the poll, so to celebrate this, I want you to reign supreme over this foolish runner-up.” Sombra said, pointing to Mercy. “Fuck her healslut brains out.”

“Oi.” Tracer blinked, looking down at Mercy. Mercy was already on her knees, lifting her rear into the air. “Hey now- That was a bit too quick.”

“Like I said, try to have some fun with it.” Mercy said, smiling and shooting a wink at Tracer, her fat ass wobbling in the decedent spotlights. “Go on then, give the cameras what they want.”

Tracer nibbled at her lips, but her fat cock was already painfully aroused, even more so than when she first came out. Mercy’s body was just perfectly wobbly, and just something that couldn’t be resisted. Tracer did try for a bit, seeing if the growing hunger in her eyes could be sated by toying with Mercy. She tried settling for just prodding her ass, or just giving it a quick squeeze, or even slipping a finger or two inside her slit, but Mercy’s moans were enough to lure Tracer in. Like a catchy beat taking a dancer to groove, Mercy’s growingly loud moans was enough of a demand to make Tracer submit to her urges.

In a snap, Tracer bolted her cock forward, blasting herself inside. Mercy rolled her eyes back, howling from the force that Tracer drove in. Not yet satisfied, Tracer slipped backwards in time by a moment, and then snapped forward all over again. “I very rarely get tired during the act.” Tracer said, giving a little wink to the camera, a lot of her shyness vanishing as she tried to make her little display something fun. “Just watch, I can do this all day.”

Lost in time, the nude traveler harnessed her ability to zap back and forth in time. While her quantum accelerator wasn’t on her at the moment, she did seem to have a little portable one attached to her chest right between her small breasts, something that would be a bit less cumbersome while she bathed or got intimate. Tracer zipped and zagged through time, coming backwards and thrusting forward with all the might. The only drawback, it seemed, was how little tension Tracer was able to build.

Mercy was drooling with lust, her cockhead spraying the first hints of her oncoming orgasm, but Tracer wasn’t even breaking her first sweat, or even breathing hard like she started to do something. It wasn’t until Mercy came that the time traveler’s intent became clear as she blushed and tried to look away from Mercy.

“Oh? I see your game now!” Sombra rose from her seat, dropping her coat to the side and coming down on Tracer like an owl on a rat. “You’re trying to avoid cumming yourself so the world doesn’t see it, huh?”

“W-what? That’s silly!” Tracer said, her poker face about as convincing as a clear plastic mask.

“You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed of!” Sombra said, reaching around Tracer’s fat ass to spread her cheeks, Sombra poking the tip of her studded cock against her pucker. “All of the guys watching have seen girls cum plenty of times.”

“I-I’m sure they have, but I’m more worried about myself.” Tracer replied, gulping nervously. Mercy had nothing to add, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she drooled in her first climax, the pumping time traveler pushing her on towards her next one.

“I’m worried about you too.” Sombra replied, pushing her cock the rest of the way inside Tracer, the hacker giggling all the way as Tracer gasped along to each extra inch shoved inside her. “You need to let loose and just enjoy it~”

Enjoy it she would. The three devolved into a pile of horny thrusts. Try as she might, Tracer couldn’t simply zap her way back. With her mind much less clear, she couldn’t focus long enough to trigger a zap backwards in time to reset how close she was getting. All the pent up excitement she was able to pick up over the course of her time with Mercy came boiling up. Tracer moaned, her eyes rolling back as her hips thud back and forth into Mercy, the thick girl a the bottom of the girl dick pile getting pounded into the dirt as the least popular girl (of the top two) so rightfully deserved. Tracer plummeted in over and over, her own fat wobbly ass getting a big fat cock shoved right into her. Sombra’s hips locked back and forth, making Tracer slosh back and forth against Mercy’s back, her tits rubbing harshly against the pale woman’s shoulder blades as Sombra fucked her so hard her eyes went cross.

Tracer shoved in once more, and with a hard grope and a final thrust, Sombra came inside the gasping Brit, leaving her to cum inside as well inside the healslut at the bottom. Mercy at the bottom came all over herself, her cock spewing a healthy puddle for her to bask in like a pig. Sombra slid her cock out of Tracer, leaving the collapsed, giddy, grinning sluts to their money shots, the cameras sliding around them, the VR camera shoving real close, a big clunky ASMR microphone getting as near as possible.

“And that does it for the popularity round~” Sombra grinned, posing for the microphone. “Now, for some quick audience participation.”


	3. Immersive Intermission

For a quick intermission, the top donator was given a huge incentive for all his work and cryptocurrencies contributed to Sombra’s campaign. For a solid lonesome moment, all the other cameras slid shut, and the VR camera was alone, a big onahole just below the VR camera set right where the donor’s mouth would be. It was as immersive as possible.

“So, you’re the top paying slut face, huh?” Sombra grinned, getting right near the camera, kissing it on the ‘cheek.’ The camera moved without blinking, Sombra grinning down at the camera. “Mmm, thank you so much. Truly, you’ve been one of my best friends.” She grinned, shoving the camera down onto her cock.

It moved very willingly, coming down to face Sombra head on. “Now, let me give you what you paid for, hmm?” Sombra licked her lips, poking her cock forward against the tight toy. “Mmm, your mouth is so tight.” She gasped, pushing forward against the robotized hole. It squeezed and gave way lightly to Sombra’s push, letting the rest of her cock slide in. The inside of the toy followed along with the movement of the person back at home, a false tongue sloshing around in perfect movement to the top donor. No doubt, he had some equally bizarre apparatus set up to equally mimic the movements of her deserving streamer. “I can feel how pent up you are. You must have gone so long without being a total slut, huh? And to think, you’ve probably been waiting so long, just fantasizing about this cock going down your throat. I pity you.” Sombra gasped, sliding her cock back and forth against the tight toy.

Sombra sighed along happily, sliding her cock back and forth into the toy, the little tongue inside squeezing her cock teasingly. She lost herself to the rhythm, happily thrusting away, staring curiously at the unblinking eyes of the dotted camera, curious to where the current viewpoint could be, if the donor was lost in face forward and seeing the shimmering of her mocha cock, or if he was looking up wherever he was, basking in the beam of his goddess’s face, seeking the grin of her approval.

Suddenly, Sombra’s hologram flashed up, showing a prompt. She nervously looked it over, noticing a few nearing mechanical arms with dildos at their ends. “Er, it seems we have reached a stretch goal and um… Now I have to um…” She sighed, bracing herself, nervously spreading her cheeks and bending over a little. “Thank god these don’t have cameras tied to them…” She shivered as the first toy came down. The toy slid in without much of a hassle, and a few move hovered around, begging for Sombra to give them a touch. The cameras snapped back on, watching eagerly and streaming away the sight of Sombra’s surprise present to her happily giving and donating audience. With a forced grin, she slid her cock back and forth, toying with the big toys in her hands, the false cocks drooling a runny lubricant.

The cocks jerked back and forth against the grip of her fingers, Sombra working to clumsily jerk off both of the fake cocks, sliding back and forth to dominate the face of her top payer by proxy. Sombra’s curves jiggled along to her work, the sweat of her form making her body shimmer as she strutted her stuff in a stable, heavy thrust of her dutiful face fucking.

The toys bulged in her hands, starting to spurt out a heftier amount of cream inside her hands. The toy inside her rear was equally bulging up, bumps sprouting out along the base to add some harsher texture to her whole act. Sombra moaned, breathing heavily until a third toy popped out of nowhere and filled her mouth. The hacker gasped and yelled, mumbling against the toy until she noticed the hologram popping up revealing they just hit one last stretched goal. Groaning, she kept on, and finished it off.

The time that was promised to her over-dedicated fanbase was fulfilled, and the cocks came inside her and all over her. She was left drooling in cum, top to bottom. She only had a few thrusts beyond the climax, oozing out her own load inside the toy of her deserving top donator, leaving the sticky mouth toy drooling with all of the hacker’s cum. Sombra gasped wildly, cum drooling down along the side of her mouth and along her breasts. Sombra waited until the rest of the hands moved away, giving her space to relax and recover from the whole barrage of very expensive dildo orgies. Sombra’s chair automatically flies over, and gives her a place to fall back into, giving her a chance to catch her breath. “Alright, alright.” She breathed, relaxing against the back of her chair. “One more break guys, I’ll brb and we’ll finish this up.” Sombra snapped, and all the cameras went off, leaving those watching the stream with a little banner to fill screen space until their woman returned.


	4. Sombra Ruins D.Va

When the stream came back on, it wasn’t Sombra the cameras were focused on. Instead, her loyal followers saw D.Va, naked as can be and sitting front and center of the many cameras. Stuck in her chair, nude and splayed out for all to see. D.Va stayed in the seat, looking around in confusion before she realized what was happening, looking at the cameras.

“And here we have her. Number one gamer, number one defender, number one slut.” Sombra announced, coming up behind D.Va, wrapping her arms around the chair to grope D.Va low key. “I wondered how long you thought you could go without someone taking action on you and your secret little streams. How long have you been trying to keep this slut stream going without someone realizing that you were doing it? And don’t give me that “I set it to private” garbage. You know I’m better than that~” Sombra smirked, rolling the chair around to face D.Va.

“So, what are you going to do?” D.Va asked, blushing and staring up and down over Sombra’s body.

“I was hoping we could do a crossover episode. I would love to have some of your fans come over to mine. I’m sure that they’d be able to learn how to handle all my privacy apps with some time. And even sooner, I’m sure they’ll be ready to fork over some cash to see you taking a turn with me, and my blackmail avoiding hitting public news. I’m sure you get enough flack, I doubt your followers need to think you’re stripping for followers. And I know, you don’t use it for your main channels, and more for fun. Blah blah, I hacked your diary, dummy.” Sombra said, cutting off every time D.Va tried to raise a word in protest. Seeing no way out of it, and really no reason to say no, D.Va hung her head, and nodded. “See? Don’t worry, you’ll love it. You’re the grand finale, after all.”

A slobbering apparatus came into view from the shadows, grabbing around D.Va. The little gamer struggled in the grip, shivering in the grasp of the long techno-tentacle that wrapped around her. The cameras zoomed in, and the wall of monitors behind all tuned to the live feed of D.Va, various angles of her body filling in numerous screens. “W-what the hell is this?”

“A tentacle. The internet loves them.” Sombra grinned, stroking one of the spare ones that wrapped around Sombra. “They’re also good for making sex a little more… elevated.” The pair were up in the air. The tip of the tentacle that was wrapped around Sombra’s body moving down lower to wrap around Sombra’s cock, stroking her off until she was completely hard. D.Va’s own tentacles were a little crueler, quickly spreading her lower lips wide, and keeping her legs parted. Tentacles wrapped around her from thighs to feet, squeezing hard down on her shapely legs. A tentacle tip prodded against D.Va’s pucker, making her gasp and let out a frustrated gasp, though any further noise was muffled by a sex toy techno-tentacle slipping down her throat, leaking its lubricant inside.

Suspended in the air, the tentacles moved the pair together like a pair of horny puppets. Though Sombra’s ascent towards D.Va was more like a puppet master, using her own strings to hover forward like a villain in a movie, or like she had magnet shoes. Sombra moved forward, wrapping her arms forward around the bunched up girl covered in tentacles. Carefully, she pushed forward her cock, her path to sliding in guided by curious tendrils glowing with purple light, tips spreading D.Va’s lower lips further. Sombra thrust, assisted by the might of her tech. D.Va almost instantly moaned as loud as she could, sweat slickening her forehead. “W-what the hell.”

“Aphrodisiacs, dear.” Sombra grinned, pinching her own nipples, twisting her nubs hornily, lost in a similar haze to what she was pushing D.Va through. “Mmm, it works hella hard on me, and I use it almost every night. Can’t imagine how hot it must be for you~ I’m envious~ But not too envious.” Sombra grinned, humping forward like a player strumming a violin, the hacker extremely pleased by the tune of her instrument. “Mmm, yeah, can’t really envy your position. Your brain will be drooling out your ears real soon.” Sombra gasped, her voice and hands trembling as the feelings caught up to her. “Don’t worry, I’ll send you a mp4 later~!”

Guided and pushed on by the tendrils, the pair mashed hungrily together. Their breasts mushing up against each other, a thick tentacle stuffed between their tits and taking turns smothering either girl with a thick purple leaky kiss. Tentacles spread D.Va’s and Sombra’s asses, prodding roughly into both, though a big fat bumpy tentacle shoved into double the force on the poor captive gamer girl. Sombra thrusted on and on, her pushes enhanced by the strength of her assisting tentacles, the sensations she gave D.Va multiplied on and on by the aphrodisiacs running through D.Va’s body.

Gasping, moaning, all of it caught, all of it displayed. D.Va surrendered to her need, and as she came, she shot a heart to the first camera she could catch sight of. “L-love you guys~ Watch this~” She gasps, squealing a high pitched moan as she came. The tentacles were waiting for the perfect moment, shooting out thick wads of cum all over D.Va’s body, leaving her looking like she paid a visit to the slut wash, coming out the other side perfectly painted and slopped up for the slut ball. The tentacles gently placed the duo down, but Sombra didn’t slow. She wasn’t done, she wasn’t done.

D.Va was cross-eyed and moaning, her legs flailing in the air, her hips humping forward to meet Sombra’s pushes. The hacker kept going, her body shimmering with her effort, sweating dripping down her legs. She kept pushing, pounding into D.Va placed onto the chair. Over and over, she kept going, huffing along as she nearly finished her lap of a mile of thrusting. The door opened, and Sombra quickly tugged her cock out.

Tracer and Mercy rushed onto the scene, hunting around for Sombra who vanished into thin air, the twin girls completely naked.

“Ugh, she got away!” Tracer gasped, looking off to the side of Zarya emerged in, no doubt having helped the girls.

“She didn’t even have you guys in cuffs. That was pretty weird.” Zarya says, looking around the chamber frantically. “It almost seems like you came willingly-“

“MERCY!” Tracer gasped, watching Mercy lick D.Va up and down and thrust into her. “Oh bugger, get off her. Somebody get the aphrodisiac cure!”

Zarya rolled her eyes, and crushed one of the cameras in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
